mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beebee
Beebee is the "bunny princess" and in MySims Mix, she is the "bunny queen". Almost every piece of the furniture in her home has something to do with or resembles a bunny. She has big, curly hair and long floppy bunny ears on her head. She also appears in MySims Stranded, MySims Ghost Hunters, MySims Islands, MySims Apartment Life, MySims Medieval, MySims: Open for Business!, MySims Action, MySims Agents: Crown's Curse and MySims Townies 2. Role in Games Beebee (MySims Stranded)|MySims Stranded||true Queen Beebee (MySims Mix)|MySims Mix Beebee (MySims Ghost Hunters Part 1)|MySims Ghost Hunters (Part 1) Beebee (MySims Islands)|MySims Islands Beebee (MySims Apartment Life DS)|MySims Apartment Life Beebee (MySims Medieval)|MySims Medieval Beebee (MySims: Open for Business)|MySims: Open for Business! Beebee (MySims Action)|MySims Action Beebee (Crown)|MySims Agents: Crown's Curse Beebee (MySims Townies 2)|MySims Townies 2 Beebee (MySims Police Force Wii)|MySims Police Force (Wii) Beebee (MySims Police Force DS)|MySims Police Force (DS) Trivia *Beebee has a different voice type in MySims Agents (Lyndsay's voice type) while in the other games, her voice type is like Violet's. No matter what, however, her voice remains high pitched - except in MySims Police Force where her voice sounds indistinguishable from Violet's. *Beebee's biggest fear is strange, furry, bunny-like creatures that growl at her. *Sometimes, Sage, will call Beebee "Bebe" proving that she have made a cameo in Cutopia in MySims Kingdom, in which when you talk to Lord Daniel in order to receive the task in which you must guide the bunnies up to the garden and fluff them, Daniel tells you that Cutopia's rabbits have a "lineage which leads all the way up to Queen Bebe's prize-winning bunny Flumperella." Also, proving that Queen Bebe is not a relative or anything. Though, Beebee does have a long line of royal female bunny people relatives also named Beebee. *Beebee has freckles in every game except MySims Racing (DS). *It appears that Beebee becomes attracted to Chaz if you send her on his dispatch mission. *It's quite odd how in the Original MySims, Beebee hates tasty but tasty is her secondary interest in MySims Mix. *Beebee's hair is pink in MySims Stranded but her icon shows her with raspberry coloured hair. *Beebee's mascot uniform in MySims Apartment Life (DS) is similar to the Social Bunny's outfit from The Sims 2. *Even after Preston Winthrop Esquire had done horrible things, Beebee wasn't mad or upset with him at all, implying she can be somewhat clueless. However, in MySims Police Force her IQ is revealed to be 117 (high average) *If you send her on Hopper's Dispatch mission she will state that she is trying to make an alliance with the frogs. She then asks the Player to either offer them carrot broth or have her bunnies drink Hopper's broth. If the bunnies drink Hopper's broth, Beebee will state that her bunnies are glowing. But if the frogs drink the carrot broth, Beebee will state that all the herbs used in bunny broth made the frogs jump strangely and Hopper will be mad because of this. *Her skin is light in all the games she's in except for MySims. *Beebee is your daughter in MySims Medieval. *MySims Medieval is the only game where Beebee is actually married to Preston. *In most of the games, she is madly in love with Preston Winthrop, but in a few others she's in a relationship with Morten Sørensen. *In MySims Police Force, she is the older sister of Esma and Cassandra. }} }} Category:Characters Category:Love Category:MySims Fusion Characters Category:MySims Agents: Crown's Curse Characters Category:MySims Police Force Characters Category:MySims CityLife Characters